


A Human in the Hazbin Hotel

by PistolOcelot



Series: Hazbin Beasts [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Animals traits are present though, Characters are pretty much the same personality-wise, Dark Comedy, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Felt that might need to be said, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questionable behavior being present doesn't mean I condone them, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistolOcelot/pseuds/PistolOcelot
Summary: Charlie knows that bringing peace between beastmen and humans wouldn't be an easy feat; however, this wouldn't stop the canine princess. With the help of her friends, the begrudging approval of her parents, and the sponsorship from Alastor, she opens up the Happy Hotel. A place where humans can live and try to befriend beastmen. However, the hotel ends up attracting some unpleasant individuals, both man and beast.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Charlie Magne & Original Character(s), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Beasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822057
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I've been thinking up this AU for a while now as I noticed a lot of the characters already had animal motifs to them. So, I wanted to expand on this idea. For reference on each of the main characters' designs check these drawings (Husk will pretty much be the same; also just imagine Charlie and Alastor as their canon heights instead.)
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/starrtoon/art/Cryptid-HH-AU-commission-842333996  
> https://www.deviantart.com/starrtoon/art/Cryptid-HH-AU-Pt2-commission-846284389  
> https://twitter.com/Marb0la/status/1278108361716834305?s=19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: made some major changes from the initial version

_1:00 PM PST Pentagram City, Sanguis Caligo_

It was noon in Pentagram City as the sky was blood-red and it was a cool 86 °F (30 °C). Humanoid animals of all shapes and sizes were going about their lives. Drug dealers were busy selling their "Grade A" merchandise. Prostitutes were making themselves "presentable". Robbers were mugging as many people as they could. An average day for many of the citizens.

Driving down the street was a rather fearsome looking limousine that wouldn't be out of place in a monster truck rally. Driving the Limo was Dazzle with Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel Dust behind the driver's glass. 

"Alright, we should be good on time," Vaggie stated, "the cruiser should arrive at Twilight Harbor in less than 30 minutes."

"Oh I can't wait to greet them," Charlie exclaimed, "imagine how happy they'll be to find a welcoming committee waiting for them

"Quick question," Angel interjected, "why the hell am I part of this _welcoming committee_?"

"Well since you're the only beast so far who's a guest at the Hotel," Charlie said, "Vaggie and I thought it would be nice for the humans to meet one of their hotel mates."

"Plus, we know that you'd like blow shit up with Cherri or jack off if you didn't come," Vaggie stated.

Angel took out a scotch-filled flash that he hid under his shirt and chugged it, "Fine, let's just make this quick. Val wants me at work by 2, and he can get pretty bitchy when I'm late."

"About that Angel," Charlie said, "we know that you love your job and love to drink, but could you please try not to flirt with any of the visitors or get too drunk in front of them?"

"Can't make any promise toots," Angel replied as he drank some more scotch, "how else are these people gonna get the traditional Pentagram City warm welcome."

He made some lewd gestures, earning him a swift kick in the shin by Vaggie.

 _" **Imbécil** ,"_ Vaggie exclaimed, "We want to make a good first impression with the new guests and that won't happen if you're trying to bang them while drunk as a sailor!"

"Alright, don't let your Margherita get warm," Angel said as he put the scotch bottle back under his shirt, "I was just kidding anyway."

"Sure you were," Vaggie said as he relaxed a bit, "just don't embarrass us like last time. Got it?"

"I'll behave Mothra," Angel said mockingly, "I really don't know why you chicks are getting so giddy about humans coming to the hotel."

"Oh come on Angel," Charlie said with a smile, "aren't you at just a bit interested in meeting humans for the first time since you've come to the islands?"

Angel Dust thought things over for a bit before giving an enthusiastic, "No."

Charlie's smile slightly shrunk as Angel continued explaining his thoughts on meeting humans, "Like I said, I don't see what's so special about humans. All they are over-glorified apes with nothing much special about them."

"Listen, we're trying to be more welcoming to the humans. It's bad enough they keep calling us Hell beasts," Vaggie said, "we don't you also being speciesist."

Angel ignored the moth as he started playing with window buttons out of boredom.

This caused the moth to growl as she gave up and sat back down, " ** _Cabrón araña!_** "

"Alright you two settle down," Charlie calmly said, "let's just relax and try to not make a scene in front of the humans."

She began pondering if bringing Angel along was a good idea. The canine princess could only hope that things would go well when she and her friends met the would-be guests. Charlie also hoped that the boat ride was going well for the humans. She didn't want anything else hampering her project.

* * *

_Four hours earlier, Kaunakakai Harbor, Moloka'i, Hawaii_

It was a lovely sunny day as there barely any clouds covering the blue sky. The harbor was mostly inactive aside from the occasional fisherman and tourist. A taxi cab stopped right in front of the dock. In the back was an old man wearing your average summer clothing: Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals. His name was Marcel Poivre. Born 60 years ago in the city of Paris, France, Marcel grew up in a family of chefs. Before joining the French army, Marcel worked in his family's restaurant. He loved it as it helped bring his family close together. Once he came back from service, Marcel opened up his own restaurant. Once he got old enough, Marcel decided to retire and move to Hawaii, leaving the restaurant to his niece. 

"Alright, that'll be $56.25," said the cab driver.

"Here you go," the man said as he handed the young driver 4 twenties, "keep the change."

"Oh thank you very much, sir!"

"De rien."

Marcel got out of the vehicle as the driver opened up the trunk, which had the man's luggage. After grabbing his belongings and closing the trunk, the old man waved the driver farewell as he drove off. He took out a flyer from his shirt pocket.

_Are you a human who's interested in experiencing Beastmen culture while helping bring peace between the man and beast kind? Then come spend your vacation at the island of Sanguis Caligo. Come meet the locals and enjoy the local delicacy. Come see some of Sanguis' many beautiful sights. All of it paid for, along with free accommodations, from the Magne family and our generous sponsor, Alastor Landry. Call the number below or email us if you're interested. Please come by to the Kaunakakai Harbor at the last port on the right._

Marcel looked over to the port to see someone else was already there. As he walked closer, Marcel noticed that the individual was also a man, but he seemed to be much older than he was. Looked to be in his 30s, maybe even 20s. Something that caught Marcel's attention was the man's attire and possessions. While he had the standard mobile luggage and bookbag, he also had a rather long, metallic briefcase. In addition to this, the young man was wearing a black hoodie and black sweatpants.

_Is this kid trying to get a heat stroke or something?_

Putting these thoughts aside, for the time being, the elderly Frenchmen decided to greet his likely fellow passenger.

"Bonjour!" Marcel greeted the man. 

However, there was no response, confusing the French man. As he got closer, Marcel noticed that the man had headphones on.

"Oh, he didn't hear me it seems," Marcel said to himself as he stood next to the young man.

This prompted the young man to turn his attention to Marcel, allowing him a full look at his face. The individual seemed to be of Asian descent, but Marcel wasn't quite sure of which nationality or ethnicity.

"Bonjour," Marcel said again.

The young man was able to hear Marcel this time as he took out his smartphone to pause the music.

"Uh, hey," he said awkwardly. 

"I see you're here for the trip to the Beastmen island as well," Marcel said.

"Yeah," the young men replied.

Marcel put his hand out before introducing himself, "My name is Marcel Poivre."

The young men blinked for a bit before he shyly put his hand out as well to give Marcel a rather weak handshake.

"Um, mine is Senshi Ryu. Ryu's my given name just to be clear."

"Duly noted. I guess not a lot of people decided to take this trip."

"Yeah seems like it."

Marcel didn't really know what to say next as it was clear the young lad wasn't much of a talker. Not wanting to trouble the kid, Marcel chose to keep quiet and watch the ocean.

Thankfully he didn't need to wait long as a boat horn could be heard from the distance. As the two men looked ahead, they could see that a boat was approaching. It was a rather large cabin cruiser. The boat slowly parked and once it stopped the stepping ramp had descended onto the docks. To Ryu's and Marcel's surprise, a rather tiny goat with red and white fur in a small tux walked down the ramp. He looked up at the two with a smile on his face. He cleared his throat before taking out a tape recorder and pushing the play button.

_Hello Mr. Poivre and Mr. Senshi. I hope you two are doing well this lovely day. My name is Princess Charlotte Magne and the wonderful goat that you see is one of my butlers, Razzle. I would like to welcome you all to the S.S. Rainbow and thank you for choosing to take part in the Happy Hotel program. The ship is a state-of-the-art cabin cruiser designed for optimal sailing._

_It should take you no more than 5 hours to arrive at Twilight Harbor. Inside are food and beverages for your consumption for the duration of the trip. Please make yourself at home (though it will pale in comparison to what awaits you at the Happy Hotel). Once again I would like to thank you for your participation in bringing together man and beast kind._

The recording stopped as Razzle turned off the recorder. He walked towards the interior of the ship as he motioned of the humans to follow suit. Marcel and Ryu followed the dwarf goat. As they entered, the two looked in amazement at the interior. There was an air conditioner, a widescreen TV, a section with drinks (such as soda and water) and food (such as chips and sandwiches). The seats were made out of the finest leather and the carpet was also top-notch quality. The two men put their luggage to the side as they got some food and drinks. Razzle went into the captain's quarters. Checking a list Charlie made for him, the goat was making sure everything was in order. He knew that Charlie wanted to make sure everything would go well for the hotel's new guests. 

_Fuel tank full? Check. Enough food and refreshments to last the trip? Check. Acceptable weather for sailing? Check. Both guests accounted for? Check._

Upon seeing that everything was in order Razzle sat down and started the boat up. After some maneuvering, the goat got the boat head towards Twilight Harbor.

* * *

 _Present_ _Time, Twilight Harbor_

As the limousine arrived in front of the decks, Charlie stuck her head out the window. Any self-control she had with her excitement had pretty much vanished at this point. Once Dazzle parked the vehicle the canine jumped right out the window and head towards where the boat would be docked. 

Vaggie and Angel Dust got out of the limo as they walked over to where their friend was standing at. As they stood next to her, Charlie was going up and down, panting, and wagging her tail.

"I can't believe we're actually going to meet some humans for the very first time," Charlie said as she giggled, "oh, I can't wait to greet each one of them."

"Hey toots not to rain on your parade, but maybe take it down a notch," Angel suggested.

Charlie looked at the tall spider in confusion as Vaggie

"As much as I hate to say it, Charlie," Vaggie interjected as she put her hand on her ex's shoulder, "he's got a point. Try to relax so you don't overwhelm the guests."

With the realization of her less-than-professional behavior, Charlie blushed a little as she stopped bouncing and wagging her tail.

"Yeah, you two are right," she said a little flustered, "I guess I was getting a little carried away there."

"Just a _little,"_ Angel Dust asked in a snarking tone, earning him a dirty glare from Vaggie. He decided to keep his mouth shut, for the time being, so he could avoid further abuse from the feisty moth.

"It's good that you're so passionate about this honey," Vaggie warmly said, "that's one of the things that's great about you."

"Thanks, Vaggie," Charlie said as she gave the moth a bright smile, "I'll try to stay calm while greeting the new guests."

Charlie was grateful for her girlfriend's kind words. Even after they had split up a while, the moth was still determined to help her friend out. Vaggie was the only person who showed support for Charlie since she started work on the project. Just then a horn could be heard. The three looked and could see that the boat was now close to arriving. It took all her being for Charlie not to get wild again, but she managed.

As the boat drew closer, the animals could see Razzle in the front window. The goat waved to Charlie and the others as he slowly parked the boat next to the docks. Charlie waved back as she saw the little goat exit out of the driver's seat and head in. The ramp went down as Razzle walked out. Behind him were whom Charlie was excited to see. The two human guests.

As Marcel and Ryu walked down the ramp, they looked around the environment. One thing that surprised them was how red the place was, even the sky. Then they looked at the three beastmen. The welcoming committee.

"Hello there Mr. Poivre and Mr. Senshi," Charlie said as she walked over, "I'd like to introduce myself and my friends. As you can guess I'm Charlotte Magne, but you can call me Charlie."

"And you may call me Marcel."

"Ryu is fine."

Charlie gestured over to Vaggie, "This majestic moth is my best friend Vaggie."

"Hola," greeted Vaggie with a kind smile as she could be seen blushing a bit.

"And this... rambunctious spider here is Angel Dust," Charlie said.

"Charmed to meet you both," Angel said in a rather deadpan tone. 

"Bonjour," Marcel said.

"Oh hey," Ryu said.

"I hope the trip here went smoothly," stated Charlie, "Razzle is a well-trained boating captain."

Razzle blushed a bit as he headed to the limo to meet up with Dazzle in the front.

"I must say it was quite pleasant watching the ocean," Marcel replied, "it's been a while since I've sailed the open blue."

"Yeah it was pretty nice," Ryu said nonchalantly. 

"That's great to hear," Charlie said, giving them a warm smile, " anywho, would you like for us to take your luggage to the limo for you?"

"Limo you say," Marcel remarked, "Wow, you are going all out in treating us, Ms. Magne!"

Charlie couldn't help but blush at the old man's compliment, "Only the best for our new guests."

Marcel handed Charlie and Vaggie his luggage. However, Ryu declined their offer.

"I appreciate it, but I'm fine."

Charlie was confused by this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got pretty delicate stuff in here."

"If that's what you want."

As the beastmen and humans headed to the limo, Dazzle opened the trunk to let Charlie and Vaggie put Marcel's belongings in it. Afterward, Ryu put in his and made sure it wouldn't move during the ride.

"Alright. Now that everything's packed let's make our to the Happy Hotel," Charlie exclaimed. 

With that everyone entered the limo. Once that was done, Dazzle started up the car and drove to the direction of the hotel. Everyone had hoped for a rather easygoing vacation ahead. Things seemed to have been going pretty well for the most part. However, this would only be the start of what would be a rather rough ride for Charlie and the Happy Hotel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Feel free to leave any comments or criticisms down below if you feel like it. I can't really promise frequent updates as this whole COVID situation has kind of messed with my motivation to write. Hopefully, I might get the next chapter uploaded later this month. Cheers.


	2. Time at the Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 coming at you. I changed some things about the previous chapter. Also excessive swearing ahead. Hope y'all enjoy it.

Inside the limo, Charlie looked at the two humans as they were looking outside their windows in order to get a glimpse of Pentagram City. The canine was beyond ecstatic to see she made a big leap for not only her program but also her life. No new humans had set foot on the island for almost a century. The reason for this was the strained relationship between humans and beastmen. The closet Charlie

All she could think of was how nice it would be to have humans explore Pentagram. Charlie daydreamed of all the fun Ryu and Marcel could have in the city while also being able to relax at the hotel. As she was lost in thought, however, Vaggie shook her a bit.

"Uh, Charlie..."

Taken out of her fantasy, Charlie responded, "Huh, wha-"

Just then a loud thud could be heard against the window. It was then followed by more thuds. As the princess looked out the window as a brick was thrown. Even though the glass was made to be extra-durable, this still scared the female dog. Looking again Charlie saw a group of beastmen next to the limo as they began to throw more stuff like rotten food, rust parts, and other rubbish. The crowd had gathered around the limo as it stopped at a red light.

"Oh no," Charlie grimaced.

"HEY, IT'S THAT BITCH PRINCESS'S LIMO!"

"I HEARD THAT THE CUNT MANAGED TO GET SOME HUMANS FOR THAT FUCKING RETARDED HOTEL OF HERS!"

"YEAH I WONDER IF THE HALFY'S GONNA SUCK THEIR DICKS!" 

" _Hijos de putas_ ," Vaggie hissed. To say she did not appreciate what the bastards were saying to Charlie would be an understatement. The moth began to take her spear as she looked at her friend. "If you want to I can try to sort these assholes out." Meanwhile, Angel Dust laid down as he hoped to maybe nap in an attempt to ignore the beastmen outside. 

"No no, it's alright Vaggie. No need to be hasty," Charlie nervously said. She was not that surprised by her subject's vulgar words and mockery. At this point, she was more than used to it. After she first pitched her idea live on tv and was laughed out, she would often be mocked out in the open whenever someone saw her or the limo. After a while, the mockery died down leading Charlie to believe that maybe the people wouldn't pay much mind to the human's arrival. Sadly the canine princess was proven wrong. She looked to see the two humans looking out their respective windows. 

"Those people sure do have colorful language towards royalty," Marcel remarked. Meanwhile, Ryu stayed quiet as he sat back down and crossed his arms. His expression was blank, though this did little to comfort the beastly princess. Charlie was mortified by the fact that the new guests would have to witness this _on their first day_! It felt like an eternity had passed before the limo resumed it's journey once the light turned green again. Thankfully the rowdy beast didn't seem to have the energy to chase the car for whatever reason and dispersed. Charlie looked out the back window and sighed in relief.

"I'm so, so sorry you had to see that," Charlie pleaded to Ryu and Marcel. "A lot of the people here aren't that keen on the idea of the Happy Hotel or humans coming here. We didn't have any trouble getting to the harbor early, so I thought things would go smoothly." The canine bowed her head down in shame.

"It's alright Charlie," Vaggie said while giving her girlfriend pats on the back. "It's not your fault some people here are assholes."

"I mean to be fair, we shoulda seen it comin'," Angel Dust stated after failing to nap. This made the moth very tempted to deck the spider in the face, but she didn't want to cause any more ruckus in front of the tourists. For now, she just stared and quietly hissed at the spider as he rolled his eyes and stood back up. "All I'm just sayin' is that folks here are dickheads who have a lot of beef with humans. Hell, I'm more surprised that a bunch of fuckfaces didn't try tipping over the limo."

"If I recall correctly, a good chunk of the populates on this island are actually from across the world?" Everyone looked to Ryu as he had uncrossed his arms as he laid them on his legs so he could slouch forwards. His blank expression was now replaced by one of curiosity. 

"Ah yeah," Angel Dust replied. "Heck I ain't even from this island. My family and I are from New York."

"Interesting," Ryu said as he tapped his fingers on his leg. "And what about you, Vaggie?"

Vaggie was a puzzled out by the sudden questioning, but answered, "I'm from El Salvador myself."

"I see," Ryu responded. "I was a tad curious since I was lead to believe through research that it's been a while since humans have come to Sanguis Caligo."

"You're correct," Charlie said. "To be honest, you and Ryu are the first two humans I've ever met. The only exposure I got of humans was from the stories that my parents would tell me."

"Well then, it's an honor having that privilege," Marcel said gleefully.

"You seem to have a lot more common decency around here at least," Ryu stated.

This helped put a little smile on Charlie's face and some red on her cheeks. The dog princess lifted her head to look at Marcel and Ryu "Thanks, you two. I appreciate you guys participating."

Charlie began to wag her tail. Vaggie smiled as she looked on. She knew how much this project meant for Charlie and how much it hurt the poor dog to see it constantly mocked by others. So to see her best friend being able to have a nice conversation helped the moth feel better after that stint with those jerks.

_Maybe this whole thing will a lot more smoothly than we thought._

* * *

As the limo was arriving at the Happy Hotel, Ryu and Marcel opened up their windows to take a peek. As they had excepted from the second half of its name, the building was a large facility. The dark exterior of the place gave it a macabre and foreboding feeling to it. What surprised the two was the odd shape of the hotel with the ship on the side catching their attention. Ryu opened his mouth to ask a question, "Is that a ship attached to the building?"

"Correct you are," Charlie answered. "It's kind of a funny story that my parents keep telling me. You see-" The limo had stopped right in front of the hotel. The canine smiled as she got out of her seat, "Oh, we're here. I can tell you two the story some other time." The canine went over to the door and opened it as she gestured to the outside. "Humans first." The two humans went over and exited out of the limo, followed by the three beastmen. As everyone stepped outside the trunk opened up. Charlie and Vaggie went over to carry Marcel's luggage. Meanwhile, Ryu went to get his. 

"Are you sure you're fine with carrying all that stuff by yourself," Vaggie asked. 

"Yes, it's not a problem," Ryu responded. "I appreciate the concern though." Vaggie shrugged as Ryu took his stuff and followed the spider. The moth and Charlie each took half of Marcel's luggage to make it easier for the two. The five individuals walked over to the front door as the limo drove off to be parked. As they entered, the two humans were not too surprised to find how dark and dreary the inside of the hotel was. What did surprise them was how spacious the main hall/living room was. Even with the building's stature, they were taken back by how high up the ceiling was. Ahead of them was Angel Dust as he walked over to the stairs, but not behind before petting Husk, who was sleeping on the bar counter. He was able to get a purr in before having his hand smacked away.

"Huh, you're so cute when you're drunk, Husky."

"Fuck off."

Anyways, I'm going to my room to get ready for work," Angel Dust said as he headed upstairs. "It was nice meeting ya two monkeys."

"It was nice meeting you too," Marcel replied. This caused the spider to turn back in confusion. Not wanting to get into it, Angel Dust turned back to the stair.

"Well that annoyance out of the way," Vaggie commented, "let's get you two signed in so that we can take you to your rooms."

"Sounds great."

"Okay."

The four people walked over to the front desk as the two humans looked around as the two beastwomen carried the luggage. As they looked around they observed the numerous portraits hanging on the walls. One that caught their eyes was a portrait of three canines. They immediately recognized Charlie in the middle but were unfamiliar with the two other animals. Next to Charlie were two other dogs: a horned she-wolf and a corgi with the biggest shit-eating grin anyone probably has seen. All three were wearing regal attire.

"If I may ask, who are these two next to you in the portrait," Marcel asked as he looked at Charlie pointed at the portrait. The dog and Vaggie set the Frenchman's luggage down to take a little break.

"Oh, those are my parents Lucifer and Lillith," Charlie answered. "As you can guess, they're the king and queen of Sanguis Caligo. This portrait was from when I was still a teenager." Marcel was shocked that the names of her parents. He grew up in a devoutly Catholic household and was friends with some Jewish kids of certain sects, so he was more than familiar with the origins of the two names.

"Those are certainly some interesting names," the Frenchmen replied, trying not to show his discomfort. "So, were your parents involved with this program of yours?" Marcel decided that another topic would be better.

"Involved in probably the barest way as they could," Vaggie snarked. "Those two weren't the most supportive of the Happy Hotel."

"She's right," Charlie answered. "They didn't really like my idea at first but after some persuading, along with some begging, they finally decided to give my idea a shot." Charlie walked around the living room. "My parents were kind enough to lend me some money and let me use our old home as the hotel. Even then, they kept telling me how I wouldn't get a single human to come."

"And yet you managed to prove them," Vaggie remarked. "Plus, we were able to get some more staff on board, for better or for worse."

"Oh, that reminds me." Charlie ran over to the bar. "The feline gentleman here is our front desk clerk and bartender is Husk." The dog proceeded to nudge the cat with her elbow. "Husk, awake up! You're supposed to take the guests' names."

The feline began to wake up as he opened his eyes. "What the fuck do you want?" Husk looked over to the two humans as he was more awake now. "Oh shit. You managed to get humans desperate enough to come to this hellhole." The cat went down to the floor and stretched for a bit. Charlie giggled nervously as he looked down at the cat; meanwhile, Vaggie was once again trying to keep her anger in check so she wouldn't make a scene.

"Oh Husk, you're such a kidder. Now, how about you take these fine gentlemen's names down in the book." The sphinx rolled his eyes and he stood up straight and reached into his fur and pulled out a book. He brushed off and blew away some of the fur strands on it. Husk walked over to the front desk.

"Here," Husk said as he opened the book and laid it down on the front desk next to the chained pen. Marcel took the pen and signed his name in with Ryu doing the same after him. Once everything was done, Husk closed the book and put it back in his fur. "If you'll excuse, I'll be at the bar making myself a drink."

"Isn't it a bit early for a drink," Ryu whispered to himself; however, not quietly enough as Husk was able to hear him, even as he was walking away.

"Pfff, it's gotta be fucking five o'clock somewhere," Husk grumbled, "Ya fucking nosybody." Thankfully, the last bit was too low for Ryu to hear but was still heard by Charlie and Vaggie. He proceeded to go to the bar and make himself a drink. Charlie could only bite her inner cheek as Vaggie clutched her fists. While this probably wasn't as bad as the incident in the streets, this wasn't exactly helping with first impressions.

"Alright, since you two are signed in let's show you guys where you will be staying," Charlie said as she and Vaggie picked up Marcel's luggage and heading to the stairs, with the two guests following behind. They went upstairs to the guest's room and stopped. "Here are your rooms: room 2 for Marcel and room 3 for Ryu." She set Marcel's luggage down as she reached for her pocket and took out two keys and gave them to her guests. "And here are your room keys. Please be careful not to lose them. We only have a limited number of replacements. If you need any new keys, just talk to Vaggie or me."

"I'll make sure to guard this key like my life depended on it," Marcel remarked. Ryu didn't say much as he took the key.

"Oh and here's the password for the wifi in case you want to surf the web." Charlie gave each of the men a small piece of paper that had the name of the hotel's wifi and its password. Each man put it in their pockets. 

"Thanks." He opened the door to see the back of a small tanuki inside rapidly cleaning up the room as she was using dust brushes with both hands.

"Oh that's our custodian and chef Niffty," Charlie stated. "As you can see she gets the job _fast_." As Niffty finished dusting she turned around and was surprised to see people were watching. She smiled widely wich, along with only having one eye, kind of unnerved the Japanese man and the Frenchman.

"Oh hi there Charlie, Vaggie and new people," Niffty said as she realized the new people were humans. " _gasp_ Oh my goodness! We got new guests. And they're there even humans." Niffty rushed towards Ryu and took his hand to shake it fiercely. This shocked the young man. Thankfully the tanuki ceased before he could feel his arm detach. Though he still needed to use his other arm to hold it afterward. "My name is Niffty. I love making new friends. What's your name?"

"Uh, my name is Ryu. Senshi Ryu." Niffty grew even wider after hearing the man's name.

"YOU'RE JAPANESE TOO!? What a coincidence so am I! Well, part Japanese."

"Huh, guess it's a small world after all."

"I guess it is. I mean I kind of assumed you were at least Asian by your face. I didn't wanna be racist or anything." Before the tanuki could continue her rant, she looked over at Marcel and proceeded to take his hand. Thankfully he was able to fare a little with her handshaking. "Oh, how rude of me. Who might you be?"

"Bonjour. My name is Marcel Poivre. Nice to meet you Niffty."

"Nice to meet you too mister Poivre."

"Oh please Mr. Poivre was my father's name. Just call me Marcel."

"Sure thing Marcel." Niffty got done with the handshake as she walked to the hallway. "I hope you two enjoy the clean rooms and if you need anyone to clean things just call me." With that, the tanuki skedaddled to who knows where.

"That Niffty girl sure is energetic," Marcel remarked.

"Yes, she is. She managed to get this whole place clean within the first week she got here," Charlie responded.

"Where she keeps all that energy is may never be solved," Vaggie said. 

"You're telling me," Ryu said as he soothed his arm to get rid of the shaking sensation. Charlie and Vaggie took the luggage they had and put it in Marcel's room on the bed; meanwhile, took his belongings and put them in his room. Once everything was done Charlie dusted her hands together.

"Welp, if there's nothing else you need right now we'll leave you two to unpack," Charlie stated. "I hope you two enjoy your stay at the Happy Hotel." Just then the front door opened as Charlie looked out. "Oh Razzle, Dazzle. Just the two goats I wanted to see. We're gonna need some help shutting up the kitchen." The canine walked out of sigh to meet with the two goats.

Vaggie turned to the humans, "I know Charlie already did so herself, but I wanted to thank you two for coming here. I know the island has a pretty bad rep among humans and even other beastmen abroad. It's mean a lot to Charlie that she was able to find some applicants." Vaggie remembered how crushed Charlie was when she was laughed at by everyone in the news station, especially that bitch Katie Killjoy. That incident took a hit to the canine's morale; so to see that the pair were making progress was not only uplifting for the dog but the moth as well. "I hope we can make this stay as enjoyable as possible."

"I'm sure that you'll all do the best that you can," Marcel remarked.

"Yeah, this place is pretty cool," Ryu added. Vaggie smiled grew bigger. The moth headed to her friend and the two goats. before turning back to the humans. "Oh, we almost forgot to mention: we'll be having dinner in a few hours, like around 7. We'll call you up when everything is ready." The humans both gave a thumbs up, prompting the moth to do the same. She continued to walk as she felt a lot more at ease than earlier. Though she still felt the need to pray to... well anyone while covering her mouth so as not to be seen, " _Si alguien esta escuchando, p_ _or favor dejar que este trabajar._ " The two guests were left to their devices as they began unpacking their stuff.

* * *

It didn't take the two too long to get everything wonder. Once they were done, they decided to rest for a bit. Marcel took out a book he was meaning to word for some time now. Ryu decided to watch a movie on his phone. After unlocking the wifi, he decided he would watch a movie he bought, but never had the time to watch. "Gotta give this hotel credit, the wifi is pretty decent." He started to play the movie. However, he would only get 15 minutes into the film before loud noise emerged from the front door.

"Salutations everyone," the mysterious said, with audible static, "I have finally returned after a busy day out of grocery shopping."

"Hmm, seems today keeps getting more and more interesting," Ryu exited out of his room as he saw that Marcel do the same. "So you heard it too."

"Yes. I wonder if that's another one of the staff," he said as he and Ryu walked towards the staircase to take a look. They saw a rather tall and slim deer with an almost entirely red color scheme. He noticed the deer was dressed rather formally and was a bunch of bags. The pair of humans watched as the deer walked over to Husk.

"Good afternoon Husker ol' pal," the deer said, "enjoying another noon drink, are we?"

"Piss off Alastor," Husk grumbled.

"Oh come now. Can't a deer converse with a good friend of his?"

"Whatever," Husk said as he continued sipping his drink.

 _Hmm, so this is the Radio Demon._ Ryu thought to himself.

"Should we greet him," Marcel suggested. However, before he and Ryu could do anything, they both suddenly pulled towards Alastor. As they stopped in front of the deer, a shadowy figure appeared behind him with a mischievous smile on its face.

"Well well well," Alastor said. "What do we have here? A pair of eavesdroppers. And humans no less. Here I was thinking there were no humans on the island." It was then that the two noticed his rather ominous smile. It ran from cheek to cheek and displayed his sharp, yellow fangs. If his smile didn't disturb, then the fact he had fangs despite being of a herbivorous species likely did. Their train of thought was broken by Husk.

"Those are the two human guests Charlie somehow got to come here."

"Well isn't that peachy," Alastor said, "and here people were doubting that we'd never get more than just one resident here. As you may have heard my name is Alastor. I am this fine hotel's main sponsor and occasional chef. And what may I call you two gentlemen?"

The two men looked at each other and looked back at Alastor before introducing them, "My name is Marcel Poivre. But you may call me Marcel.

"Oh, a Frenchman I see. Well, I'm from the fine city of New Orleans so I'm somewhat well-versed in French culture."

"Huh what a coincidence then," Marcel said while trying to keep his cool. 

"And who might you be," Alastor said as he turned his attention to Ryu.

"Ah, Ryu. Senshi Ryu."

"Oh my we even have a Japanese man. Oh, Niffty will sure get a kick out of you." 

"Alastor there you are!" The deer looked up to see Charlie coming down the stairs along with Vaggie. "We were wondering where you were all day."

"Charlie my dear, it's so nice to see you," Alastor walked over to the dog and her moth friend as he took Charlie's hand and kissed, causing the dog to blush. This made Vaggie jealous and angry at the crimson deer. "And it's also good to see you too Miss Vaggie." He didn't get a response from the moth as she glared at him. "Cat got your tongue I see." Alastor proceeded to push the moth out of the way after he pulled Charlie along down the stair. "My goodness, look at us already having humans living here. And it's been what a week or two since your interview with that Katie gal?"

"Well, it's been more than a month."

"My, my how time flies. It must feel nice proving your parents wrong now."

"Yeah, it does."

"Anywho, I hope you and everyone are ready for Jambalaya night. It would be an honor to have the first meal these gents have to be made yours truly."

"That would be nice of you to do Alastor. What do you say, guys?" Charlie turned attention to the duo. They looked at each. 

"Sure," both of them said. 

"Great," Alastor said as he went upstairs, "I'll go get the ingredients ready." Suddenly, the shadowy figure took hold of all the bags. As the deer walked up, the moth was being assisted by Ryu and a certain arachnid was walking down the stairs. "Salutations Angel Dust. How are you my effeminate fellow beast?"

"Hey there Smiles," Angel said. He had a purse with him filled with makeup and other cosmetics. "Heading to work. Gonna have to miss dinner again." 

"Well ain't that a shame. Looks like you will be missing some incredible jambalayas tonight. When you see Val tell him that Alastair sends him his iciest regards."

"Will do Smiles. Welp, it was nice chatting with ya humans. Sorry, you'll have to go for the rest of the day without seeing my pretty face."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Angel Dust," Marcel remarked. This amused Angel for a bit as he continued to head for the door.

"Oh Angel, would you like for any of the staff to wait for you to come home tonight?" Charlie knew that a lot of times his shifts would leave him worse for wear. 

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll probably call Cherri up if I need help."

"Alrighty then, be careful."

"Can't make any promises." The spider was already out the door after those final words. Charlie sighed. She worried a lot when it came to Angel. She remembered one night when he came home with so many injuries that he had to sleep on one of the sofas as getting to his room was impossible. Needless to say, finding Angel on the couch in such a horrid condition was not a pretty sight to find early in the morning. 

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the kitchen preparing food." As Alastor continued going up the stairs, Ryu stared at him. Alastor sensed this, but thought now wasn't the time to worry about that. He had jambalayas to make! Ryu went up the stairs as well to head to his room _._ Marcel decided it would be best to do the same. After he was gone, Charlie walked over to Vaggie to check on her.

"Are you alright Vaggie?"

"Yeah. He didn't push me as hard as usual."

"Sorry for not saying anything. Things went by quickly once he started pulling."

"It's alright hun. Plus, that motherbucker probably wouldn't have cared if you said anything."

"Motherb _ucker_? And here I thought you hated lame puns."

"Oh, hush. It was just a slip of a tongue."

"Sure it was." There was a small moment of silence before the two girls started laughing. "Hey since Alastor won't be finished with the jambalaya for a while did you want to hang out for a bit and relax?" The suggestion had surprised Vaggie. Ever since they had split up, things were kind of weird. While they were able to be together for hotel-related reasons, they never really "hung out" as much since. Vaggie decided that maybe this would be a nice way to pass the time.

"Yeah, that sounds like a nice idea." The moth smiled at her ex as they both went up to the canine's room. They both hoped that things would go well during dinner. Of course, even the simplest events can have some mishaps occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know it was really long, but I kind of had a roll going on. Don't expect the chapter to be as long. Also starting Sept. I might not be able to upload regularly as school starts (don't worry I'm doing remote learning). Anyways, feel free to leave comments and criticism. I want to make the dialogue better and more lively, especially when it comes to the canon characters' speech patterns and vocabulary. So if there's any way I can improve on that please share some ideas. Bye.


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Here's chapter 3. Mostly some regular dinner time stuff (at least at first). Hope you guys like it. Also, I'll be starting classes soon so I might be updating sporadically. More details in the endnote.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner." Alastor was walking up the stairs as he sensed someone staring at him. Using his shadow, Alastor saw that Ryu was staring at him before looking the other way. Why ever could that overgrown primate be giving my backside the stink eye? Hmm, no matter I'll cross that bridge when I reach it. I've more important matters to deal with. The deer withdrew his shadow as he continued up the stairs. As Alastor walked down the hall he noticed Niffty vacuuming the floor while spraying the walls with some disinfectant. The young tanuki noticed the deer, making her cease her cleaning activities. Her face glowed with an ever-so-bright smile as she dashed forward to hug Alastor.

"Mr. Alastor, you're back. How was the grocery shopping?"

"It went quite well Niffty dear. All the workers there gave me everything I needed and the people on line were quite kind enough to let go ahead." Alastor thought back to how the other customers coward in front of him as they let him cut in line. Alastor grew slightly larger at the memories.

"Oh, that's just wonderful to hear sir." The little tanuki then remembered something. "Did you see the new guests the hotel got?."

"Would you perhaps be referring to the two humans I just met in the lobby?"

"YES!!!" Niffty hopped and shook her tail in excitement. "The best part is that one of them is Japanese like me. Ooo I hope he also likes manga and anime. _gasp_ Maybe one of these days we could a Japanese-styled dinner." 

"That sounds simply delightful darling. I was rather interested to hear about that old fellow being French. It would most fun getting to know more about my roots. Well, you would look at the time. I better start making jambalayas." With that Alastor continued his walk over to the kitchen.

"Would you like any help, sir?" Niffty was now hanging onto to Alastor's right shoulder as she held a big grin. Alastor thought the offer over and decided that maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"I don't see why not dear. It would be nice to have some company while I cook." Alastor felt a tug on his coat as he and Niffty looked to see his shadow was the culprit with a visible frown. "Oh come now Lombraj. You know I did forget about you." With Lombraj still frowning rolled his eyes. "Alright, if you want you to can chop the meat." The shadow's face went from a frown to a smile at the master's words.

"Oh-oh, can I cut the vegetables?" Niffty had her hand raised as she waved it like a little kid in a classroom wanting to be picked by the teacher. 

"Oh, how can I say no to such a bright smile?" Alastor booped the young tanuki's nose, causing her to be giddy. "Come along now, let's not dilly-dally any further." Alastor commenced his walk towards the kitchen as Niffty got off his shoulder started walking along.

"So, what do you think of the new humans?"

"Hmm... I must say that it is quite fascinating to have humans being on the island. Last time I've seen one was during my younger years in New Orleans."

"Ditto. I haven't met one since moving to the island. Though I did chat with this one girl who said she was a human, she never sent me pics so she was probably lying."

"It's important not to believe everything you hear Niffty dear."

"Don't have to tell me twice sir. You don't know how many times I've had to deal with phony-baloneys or no shows. Anyways, will you be "having those two for dinner?"

"As much as I would love to, I highly doubt our dear princess would be all that jolly to hear about that. "

"Well to be honest I'm happy you'll at least hold off on eating those two since I would love to become friends with them. They seem nice."

"I'm sure they are darling." Even with his chipper tone, Alastor had less than pleasant thoughts in his heart. Even if I can't kill them myself, I'm sure someone will manage to off one of those two. Maybe even both if Lady Luck is on my side. Then I can just scoop up the remains. I ain't one to go all vulture on prey, but beggars can't be choosers. Wonder if I should tell Rosie about this. The old bat might not be able to control herself. 

"Oh, we're close to the kitchen." Alastor's thoughts were interrupted by Niffty's exclamation as he saw the little tanuki ran off ahead of him into the kitchen.

"Niffty, where you get that energy may forever remain one of life's greatest mysteries." Alastor walked into the kitchen and went over to the counter as Lombraj put the grocery bags on the counters. Niffty was already taking out some knives, spoons, and other utensils that would be needed. "Alrighty now, time to make Mother's signature jambalayas." The deer checked to see if the cooking counter was squeaky clean before he would start. He looked and was delighted to be able to see his reflection. "Grade A job as usual Niffty dear. I can only imagine how shabby this place would be without you."

The tanuki blushed at the deer's compliment. "Ah, shucks sir. You're making me as red as a tomato. I aim to please everyone, especially you." Niffty always strove to do the best she could with cleaning, especially when it meant getting compliments. Doubly so from Alastor.

"Alright. time to get started." Alastor's shadow proceeded to take out all the stuff in the grocery bags and laid them out. "Niffty, if you would be a dear and pass Lombraj a knife." Niffty took a rather large kitchen knife and hurled at the shadow. Almost as quickly as she threw it, the shadow had grabbed it. Taking out the various meats Alastor bought, Lombraj began chopping them at breakneck speed. The shadow was having the time of its life doing so. Alastor decided to get the pan ready as he took one of the cabinets and started the stove. Meanwhile, Niffty had already started cutting the vegetable. She had a big grin on her face as cooking, especially when it involved cutting stuff up, was one of her favorite pastimes. 

"It's been so long since I've helped make food for humans, sir," Niffty remarked. She remembered how when she was a teenager she worked in a Japanese style restaurant when my family lived in San Francisco. With her immense speed and energy, Niffty was seen as a great help. For the young tanuki, it was possibly the most she had fun before coming to Sanguis Caligo. She made a lot of friends with her boss, coworkers, and employees. "Have you ever made food for humans Mr. Alastor?"

"Well my mother used to volunteer at a soup kitchen back when I was a little kid," Alastor answered. "There would be homeless humans, but most of them were fellow beastmen. Mother would often bring me along to help out with cleaning up. Oh how loved to help those in need."

"If only I was able to meet her," NIffty remarked. "She sounded like a very pleasant woman."

"Oh, she was the closest to an angel I've ever seen. That lady had a heart of gold that you'd only find once in a lifetime." Alastor's smile dropped. It would seem no matter what his mood would go down whenever he reminisced about his mom long enough. Thankfully, his back was turned to Niffty.

"Well, I'm sure she would happy to see where you are right now. Helping humans and beastmen become friends," Niffty said. Alastor got a weird feeling in his chest as she said this. He couldn't help by grasp at his shirt.

"I would hope so. How are those veggies coming along Niffty dear? Have you finished yet?" Alastor was hoping to change the subject.

"Riiight abooout now!" As Niffty finished cutting the veggies, she looked over to see Lombraj was done chopping the meats. 

"Ah, nice job you two," Alastor complimented as Lombraj took the ingredients and put them on the pans. He swirled the ingredients around. "Now we just wait to add the chicken broth and canned tomatoes." After enough cooking time passed, Alastor looked around for the cans and found them. With his claws, he opened the cans and poured the contents into the pan. Stirring them around, he once again let the pan cook with the lid covered. With that step done, Alastor took out some bags of shrimp and rice and dumped them in the pan. As the shrimp and rice were cooked he decided to get to work on the special sauce. "Ah Niffty, be dear and get me some cooking wine and chili sauce. Oh, and Lombraj can you get me some garlic and red peppers?"

"Alrighty, sir." Niffty, as well as Lombraj, wasted no time searching for those two items. As they began looking, Alastor took out a small pot and put it on the stove as he turned the flame on. The energetic raccoon dog found both the wine and sauce in the fridge. "Sauce and Wine coming your way Mr. Alastor." She threw the ingredients to Alastor with him managing to catch them without needing to turn around.

"Thank you Niffty darling." Lombraj got the garlic and peppers and handed them over to his master. "Much appreciated Lombraj." Alastor put the food items inside the pot and stirred them around. The scarlet deer gave the concoction a small sniff as his smile grew. "Ah, just how Mother used to make it." After letting the sauce cook for a few minutes, Alastor turned off the flames and took the pot. He spread the sauce all over the jambalayas. "Would someone be so kind as to get me a cooking dish?" Within seconds, Niffty handed Alastor a large, porcelain cooking dish. "Thanks again." Alastor poured the jambalaya into the dish.

"Oh Alastor it looks so delicious," Niffty complimented. Lombraj nodded in agreement. Even from a distance, the tanuki could smell the tasty meal. "Will you be making any more meals?"

"How could you ask such a silly question, my dear? Of course I really. As scrumptious as my mother's jambalayas are, we need dessert as well to celebrate our new guests." Alastor checked the time. It was 4. "Hmm, while we still have some time you can't be too safe." With some hand gestures, mysterious voodoo symbols appeared across the room. "Niffty, I think it would be best if you went ahead and got the tables set." 

"Sure thing sir," Niffty said as she dashed out of the kitchen and to the dining room. Alastor looked to Lombraj as they both smiled creepily. "Now let's get down to business."

* * *

Charlie and Vaggie were finishing up a movie in the former's room, Cannibal Honeymoon. They couldn't stop laughing at all the bad acting and the sappy love story. "Dios Mio, that movie was such a piece of shit." Vaggie wasn't the biggest fan of watching laughably bad films, but this trash fire of a moved managed to put a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it sure was. Though the practical effects were pretty well done." Charlie shuddered a bit at one of the more violent scenes. "If I didn't know any better I would have that the turtle actor actually got decapitated."

"Well let's just hope that this wasn't just a snuff film in disguised." Vaggie got up from her friend's bed and stretched a bit. As Charlie turned the TV off she looked at her phone to see that it was around 6:40 PM, almost dinner time. 

"Oh wow, time really flew by." Just then a text was sent to her phone. It was from Niffty. 

Mr. Alastor just finished making dinner and I finished setting up the table. Please tell my new human friends that dinner is ready xoxo

"Oh Vaggie, Niffty just texted me that things are ready. We should get ready and head out soon so we're not late for dinner."

"Alright. I'll head off to my room to get changed. I shouldn't be too long."

"'Kay 'kay." Vaggie exited out and went to her room. Thankfully it was right next to Charlie's. Charlie got off her bed as she went over to her closet to see what she could put on. Inside the canine's closet were the same clothes she had on along with other sets of clothing. She didn't know if Ryu or Marcel had any formal clothing so she just decided to go her regular clothing just to be safe.

"Alrighty, time to get ready for my first ever meal with humans." Charlie undressed and put on the cleaner clothes as she tossed the used ones in the hamper. Charlie went over to a dresser to take out a citrus-scented cologne. It was a special type made for canine beastmen so that the smell wouldn't overpower the user. She sprayed some on herself. Happy with her body odor, Charlie looked through her purse and took out a mint strip to put on her tongue. After testing out her breath, she put on a fresh pair of socks and put her shoes back on. Ok Charlie, just remember to keep it cool. Just think of Marcel and Ryu as some friends. Don't be awkward. The canine princess went out of her room as she waited for Vaggie to finish up. Thankfully she didn't need to wait for too long as the moth exited out of her room.

"Oh, you're done too. I see you went with the classic. You look, beautiful hun." Charlie blushed a bit at Vaggie's compliments. Vaggie sniffed a little. "Oh, you put on the cologne I got you." 

"Yeah, it smelled really good." Charlie then took note of the dress Vaggie was wearing. The moth was wearing a casual, grey silk dress along with black moccasins. "gasp You're wearing the dress I got you." Charlie couldn't help wag her tail. "You look amazing in it." Now it was Vaggie's turn to blush as she couldn't help fidgeting with her hair.

"Oh, uh thanks. I thought about how I never got to wear it before, so now seem likes a good time to give it a try." 

"I'm happy about that." Charlie held Vaggie's hand as the two of them walked over to the kitchen. They passed by the main hall and noticed that Husk was walking up the stairs. He wasn't as sluggish as earlier but wasn't exactly beaming with energy. "Oh, good evening Husk. Are you gonna join us for dinner?" The sphinx looked at the dog.

"Sure whatever. I was getting hungry anyway." Husk walked along with the two girls as they continued. "So, are those two humans gonna join us?"

"Of course. They're are honored newest guests. It's only right that we treat them to a good dinner." Just saying the words "newest guests" made Chalie happy. As the three were walking done the hall and to the humans' rooms, they saw that one of the doors was opening up. Walking out was Marcel as he was wearing another Hawaiin shirt, this time green and yellow, and a grey pair of khakis. He noticed the three beastmen and turned to them with a smile.

"Bonsoir everyone."

"Bonsoir to you too Marcel. What a coincidence! We were just about to come and you tell guys that dinner is ready now."

"Sounds good. My parents always taught me to be on time for just about everything."

"They must have done a wonderful job teaching you then. Oh, I should tell Ryu that dinner's rea-" Just before Charlie could knock on Ryu's door it had suddenly open with the aforementioned man on the other side, prompting her to move back. He was wearing a black casual v-neck t-shirt along with black jeans and black slip-on sneakers.

"Shit man. Doesn't that kid have anything other than fucking black clothes?" 

"Shut the hell up Husk," Vaggie hissed quietly while giving him a light punch. If he wasn't so hungry and was in a mood to start a fight, Husk would've likely punched the moth back. 

"Good evening Ryu. I hope I wasn't bothering you. I wanted to tell you that dinnertime is in a few minutes."

"Yes, I heard you outside the door," Ryu said with a dry tone.

"I mean that makes sense. Well, it seems we might as well walk together to the kitchen." 

"Not like there's any other way to get to the kitchen from here," Ryu replied. He got out of the door frame as he joined the others to the kitchen. Charlie looked at Ryu as she grew rather disgruntled.

"This _guy is pretty hard to get a read of. Granted, it's not as bad as with Al. Maybe it's best to give him some space. It's probably gonna take time to adjust to the new environment_ ," the dog thought to herself. Charlie was a rather sociable creature, which led to her trying to be as friendly with others as possible. Though as friendly as she was, Charlie still knew that there were some people that weren't as keen on making friends. Growing up in Pentagram helped her realize this when she was growing. Noticing the rather awkward mood, Marcel thought to liven things up with some idle chit-chat.

"So, have you ever had Alastor's jambalayas?

"Oh yes! In fact, the first day he arrived at the hotel Alastor made jambalaya."

"Yeah, right after he was done handing that Sir Pentious fucker his slithery ass on a golden platter," Husk interjected. 

"Sir Pentious?" Marcel was perplexed by the mentioning. It sounded a bit familiar. 

"Oh, he's just some annoying snake guy that had some beef with Angel Dust over some turf war. He hasn't come back here since that creep destroyed his blimp," Vaggie added.

"Huh, never dealt with turf wars for a few months now," Ryu commented. This earned questioning stares from the others (except for Husk, who just didn't care). "So, you mentioned that this Alastor guy mentioned to take down an entire blimp?" He looked to Vaggie as the moth was still rather puzzled by his earlier comment.

"Oh yeah, he used his magic to summon this squid thing out of an abyss and it swallowed up that snake jerk, his egg minions, and his blimp. It was pretty messed up really."

"That does sound scary. Did you guys anything weird about the deer man after he was done?"

"Not anything that wasn't already weird about him. Well except for one thing. He seemed kind of tired." That last bit piqued Ryu's interest. 

"Oh yeah, he did have these bags under his eyes afterward. I guess using up his power like that drained him of energy," Charlie stated.

"Hmm, interesting." Once again Vaggie was rather put off by the questions Ryu was asking.

 _What is it with this guy and asking personal questions?_ She didn't really know why, but something about Ryu seemed off to Vaggie. Having lived in Pentagram City for years now, Vaggie learned that it's better to be safe than sorry. Regardless, the moth tried her best not to show how suspicious she, though Vaggie still looked at Ryu weirdly. She decided to keep her thoughts to herself for now. 

"Over there is the dining hall," Charlie said as she pointed towards a set of doors across from the kitchen. She went ahead of the group to take a quick peek. Charlie saw Niffty dusting off the chairs and table. Seven sets of utensils were prepared. "How are things going Niffty?"

"Just gotta get one more spot done," Niffty said as she dusted one last chair. "Finished." 

"Great job Niffty," the dog princess said. This made the tanuki smile even bigger and blush. 

"Aw shucks." Niffty went ahead and pulled up each chair. Charlie opened the door up as the others were arriving. The group went to sit down. "I'll go check on Alastor." Niffty went out of the room into the kitchen. "Are you ready Alastor sir?" Alastor set the final dish on the cart as he looked at the tanuki.

"Ready as always Niffty dear. Don't worry I won't need any help."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, dear. Now go sit down and maybe have a talk with the humans."

"Sure thing boss." With that, Niffty went back into the dining hall. As if by luck, a chair was available next to Ryu. Niffty went to sit as she took an adult booster seat to sit down. "So Ryu, how are you liking it in the hotel so far?" Ryu looked down at the little tanuki as she was giving him a smile that he couldn't tell if it was meant to be genuine or suspicious. 

"Uh, it's pretty neat here. The place looks decent and the rooms are nice."

"Well as you may already know I'm responsible for cleaning up the place." Niffty looked at Ryu as she blinked rather... oddly. Ryu was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"Well, _cough_ keep on the good work then." Ryu prayed that the food would be arriving soon. Thankfully his prayers were answered as Alastor came rushing inside with the food cart. 

"Good evening everyone! I hope you weren't waiting too long for something scrumptious."

"Can you just fucking serve us already Al?" Of course, it was Husk who was being blunt, as always.

"Oh don't have a hissing fit Husker pal. Dinner is on its way." Just then Lombraj appeared as he took the plates with food on them and distributed them among the others. He looked at the Marcel and Ryu as his smile grew. "I hope you two are ready to try out my mother's special jambalayas. They are just to **_DIE FOR_** _ **!**_ " Neither of the humans liked the emphasis on the last two words. Not wanting to be rude (or earn the ire of the crimson deer) the two decided to take a bite out of the meal. To their surprise, the jambalaya tasted fantastic. They didn't taste anything that could be poison or other inedible substance, so they were grateful for that. Everyone was already digging into their meal as Alastor sat as well.

"Wow Al, this tastes amazing. It's always great getting to taste your cooking," Charlie said as she continued eating. 

"Oh Charlie, you flatter me. Of course, with such a special occasion it only seemed right to cook." Alastor replied as he ate as well.

"Your cooking is always a treat," Niffty said. "Wouldn't you agree Husk?" She looked over at the cat, who only gave a shrug and a grunt as he continued eating his meal.

"So then," Alastor said as he looked Marcel and Ryu yet again, "if it wouldn't rude of me to ask, what exactly brought you two to the lovely Hazbin Hotel?"

"Umm Al, I thought we agreed on using the Happy Hotel," Charlie said. She remembered how the sign to the hotel spontaneously changed the day Alastor arrived. No doubt a result of his magic. She had to wait two weeks to get it changed back.

"Anyway, it's just puzzling that a couple of humans would want to come to place found on an island where beasts of different shapes and sizes could easily kill one of you two."

"Al, please don't try to intimidate the guests," Charlie asked.

Sensing the not-so-subtle threatening tone, Marcel decided to answer the deer's question.

"Well, I came here mostly because the trip sounded fun. Plus, I thought it would be fun to experience the local cuisine here, while also sharing some human delicacies as well." The Frenchman gave the deer a smile as he went back to eating. 

"Ah, as a fellow cook I too can understand the curiosity of trying foreign meals. And you lad?" Alastor looked over to Ryu. The Japanese man looked at the deer rather fiercely.

"Well, the truth is... I just wanted to see what an island of beastmen would be like," Ryu said he eased up, "I've met several beastmen back in Japan. So, I was interested when I say a flyer for this place." Alastor stared at Ryu a little more. He knew he was hiding something. What it was? Oh how much the sinister Cervidae wanted to know. 

_This one could prove to be a rather interesting toy to play with._ Alastor smiled as he closed his eyes. "Well, then I hope you two enjoy your stay in our lovely hotel and have a wonderful time here on the island." Alastor went back to eating as the two humans. Everyone did so as well. Meanwhile, Vaggie couldn't help but stare at Ryu while eating.

 _What the hell was up with his eyes back there? He seemed like he wanted to kill Alastor. I mean I couldn't blame him, but..._ At this point, the moth girl was now suspicious. _I should keep an eye on Ryu. Don't want any trouble happening here._

Once everyone finished their meal, Lombraj came along and took their plates. Everyone was satisfied with their meal, even Husk. The shadow came back to put another set of plates in front of everyone.

"I hope all of you have enough room for dessert because I made Creole Pecan Pie. Yet another one of my mother's wonderful recipes." Charlie couldn't help but wag her tail as she loved Pecan pie and most non-chocolate desserts in general. 

"Alastor how thoughtful of you." The canine princess started eating the pie as did the others. Even Ryu was impressed by the flavor. Everyone managed to finish the pie faster than the jambalaya. All were full at this point as they couldn't eat another bite. Once again Lombraj came by to collect the plate, as well the utensils. 

"Thanks again Al for the dinner," Charlie said as she and the others got up. This time Ryu got ahead of everyone and opened the door for them. "Oh thanks, Ryu." 

"It's no problem princess," Ryu said with a smile. This caught Vaggie a bit off guard as he was acting a lot chipper than before. She stared at him as she walked out. As much as she wanted to say something, she was a bit too tired to do anything. She didn't taste anything weird in Alastor's cooking. Maybe she just ate a bit much. 

"Thank you, Ryu," Marcel said as he left.

"Thanks," Husk said briefly.

"Will you need any help with cleaning up sir?" Ryu looked and saw that Niffty was jumping up and down. 

"It's quite fine Niffty dear. Lombraj has already taken care of things." Niffty looked a bit dejected, which made Alastor think. "Though I think the kitchen is still rather dirty. Why don't you clean it up?" Niffty's face glowed as she wasted no time dashing to the other room to start cleaning. 

"THANKS, RYU." With now only Alastor and Ryu left. 

"Shouldn't you be heading back to your room?" Ryu gave no response as he closed the door and walked over to Alastor. "What's the matter? Husk caught your tongue?" Alastor couldn't help but laugh at his own pun. 

"So, you're the Radio Demon of New Orleans?" Alastor's laughing stopped at the title. Suddenly his static became much heavier. 

"Oh my, how long has it been since I've heard that name?" Alastor's smile grew more menacingly as he walked towards Ryu as well. "Tell me, boy. How did you come to hear it?" Both Alastor and Ryu stopped as they stared at each other.

"Let's just say I was hired by someone to take care of you." Ryu looked at the tall deer, not blinking. "It shouldn't be too surprising for you to hear that a lot of people have grudges against you."

"Of course," Alastor said as weird symbols manifested across the room. "So, I can only guess that you want to rumble then? If so, then you must be warned that I don't play nice." Now the static was overwhelming. It was as if someone had white noise on a speaker. However, despite this Ryu was steadfast. 

"Yes, but not right now," Ryu answered as he walked away. Somehow he was not affected by Alastor's magic. This shocked the dear to the point where things were back to normal.

_How can this be? I saw clear as day Lombraj grab him and Frenchie?_

"I'm not really prepared to fight you. I assume you would prefer a challenge since I hear you're rather the adrenaline junkie." Alastor played with his chin at this.

"A bit crude of a phrase, but not exactly wrong." Alastor's menacing smile turned into a fascinated smirk. He gave a chuckle as he watched Ryu stop in front of the door.

"I plan to do some training on this island. Given how strong some batsmen can be I hope to get good exercise from them." Ryu opened the door and headed out; but, not before saying one more thing. "I hope to give a thrilling fight to the death soon. " With that, the Japanese man was gone leaving Alastor by himself. Now alone, the deer's started laughing like a maniac. 

"What a hoot," he yelled as Lombraj manifest again, next to the deer. "To think I would manage to fight such a ferocious challenger in a human. I was hoping to invest in this ridiculous hotel to get a laugh at it failing, but not like this." Alastor ceased his laughter as he walked to the door with the shadow following him. "Oh Lombraj, I do hope that when I and that lad fight, it'll a battle for the ages. For now, I'll keep an eye on him and see how he progresses. Now I might have to protect him. Don't want anyone snatching up _my_ prey." Alastor left the dining hall, now feeling alive. "I'm much too excited to sit around. Maybe I'll pay Rosie a visit. She'll surely love to hear about this Ryu fellow." With that, Alastor had teleported straight to the front door and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANd there's chapter 3. Hope it was good. As I mentioned, classes start really soon for me. Thankfully i'll be doing remote learning, so I might not be too business. Though expect shorter chapters so that I can update at a decent rate, especially later on in the semester.


	5. Story Update

I would like to start this update off by apologizing for the lack of updates to the story and any word from me. School has been draining my energy lately. In addition, I've been looking over the story and have come to the conclusion that I should change things up and maybe remake it all together into a different story. I can't guarantee anything. I'll likely repost the chatpers under another story, but with some major changes to justify them. I hope to get back into writing as I've been stressed out lately with everything. I hope to get back into the swing of things as the semester comes closer to ending. Bye


End file.
